What's a Wizard to Do?
by Mack Frankie
Summary: Harry needs to find a present for Ron for the holidays! Who can he turn to for help? Some Strong Language use


1Hogwarts

It was a horrible day to start a week. After finally waking up after a long night of studying for Snape's sleeping potion test, Harry realized he had forgotten to finish his present to Ron for the holidays. Scrambling to the Griffendor common room, Harry quickly found the unfinished present on the table he had studied at the night before. _How lame _thought Harry as he picked up the college of pictures he had taken with Ron, _I could give him something much cooler...he is my best friend and all. _But with no time to find anything new, Harry decided to resort to Fred and George Ron's twin older brothers. The twins were know well in the school as the pranksters. If there was ever a firework or a stink bomb that went off, the twins were not to far away. Harry decided that the twins could help him best in his endeavor to find Ron the best birthday present ever.

As Harry approached the great hall, he ran into Hermione, literally. Hermione, as always, had her head in a book and with Harry's frantic search for the Wesley twins he could not evade her attack.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped," I didn't see you!"

"Apparently" Harry scoffed, normally his disposition with Hermione was neural but today he was a man on a mission. "Have you seen Fred and George?"

Hermione shrugged "I think I saw them at breakfast" she answered cooly. She was set back by Harry temperament.

"Thanks, got to go" Harry waved back as he jogged to the Griffendor table.

"Humph" Hermione pouted "glad I could help" she sneered.

Harry reached the table but to his surprise found it in an uproar. Fred and George were on top of the table and the Slytherins did not look happy as they taughted back and forth.

"Like you'd know which end of the broomstick is front once I stick it up your bum!" roared Malfoy.

"Like you could reach our ass!" cried out Fred.

"Don't be calling Draco short Fag!" yelled Crabe.

"Me a fag? I don't think you realize the only 'fag' around here is sitting next to you," jeered George. After that remark the whole room went up in laughter. Fred and George grinned mischievously as they began to sing:

_Happy Birthday Malfoy_

_We're Celebrating today_

_We're talking off our shirts _

_Cuz we know you like it that way_

_Happy Birthday to Malfoy_

_The boy who is gay!_

Suddenly at the end of the twin's last cord, Professor Migonigal interceded.

"Weslelys, Malfoy, follow me" she beaken as they followed her to out the great hall by the sound of "oooooing" from their school mates.

"That was bloody geinus," said someone from behind Harry. He turned to find Ron wiping away his eyes from his laughter.

"I hope they don't get into too much trouble," remarked Harry. He was worried that they would be in detition the very night he needed them most.

"Oh whatever happens it was worth it!" laughed Ron, but he stopped when he saw the strained look on his friend's face. "What's the matter Harry?" he asked soothingly.

"Nothing really, I can manage,"replied Harry. Ron took this anwser as assurence and walked with Harry to class.

"Boy this Potion's test is going to be painful!" Ron groaned, He and Harry needed to pull up their grades after bombing the last test.

They made their way down into the Dungeon classroom when they noticed the twins with Mongoonical and a girl.

"Who is that with Fred and George?" asked Ron. The girl stood about two inches smaller that the Twins, she worn a ridiculously large hood with the Hufflepuff crest, that covered most of her face. From what Harry could see, she wore glasses and she very neat. She carried a large pile of books, but she stepped so lightly it seemed they were not heavy at all.

"I've never seen her before." stated Harry. He tried to fathom a name to this mysterious girl.

"Look at all those books! Hermione would love to have her as a study-buddy" laughed Ron. The twins stalked towards them with scouls on their faces as the unknown girl followed them close behind.

"So what did Mongonical have to say?" asked Harry. He would have rather asked about the present but with Ron there it was not wise.

"Oh,"started Fred, "Well, if we don't want mum to find out about that little display."

"We have to be chaperoned by Maggie here." finished George. Harry and Ron both shot each other a look. _So that's it she's keeping taps on them _thought Harry, _that means it's going to be harder to talk to them privately!_

"Is she a new student?" inquired Ron. He was trying hard to see more of her face that was hidden by the cloak.

"Oh no Ron, Maggie's in our class, she's just, well shy I guess." answered Fred.

"I am not shy!" said Maggie quietly from under the hood. "I just have more important things to do that talk to people." Maggie whorled around and marched off in the direction of the library. "Come on, I need to go study."

"She's charming, isn't she!" sneered George. The twins trailed off behind her sluggishly.

"Poor blokes, glad I don't have to deal with that, Hermione's enough trouble." laughed Ron.

"Trouble? Is that what I am to you two!?"

Ron turned around, his face as white as a ghost....."I didn't mean anything by it....really"

"I should hope not!" she snorted, "And if you two don't hurry it up we are all going to be late!"

End Chapter One


End file.
